Magnético
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Una pasión prohibida, escondida y oculta a la vista de todo el mundo.   Una pasión que era igual a la que rezaba Magnet.  Una pasión, que algún día, al igual que en esa canción, tendría que terminar.


Esto es mi primer yuri. Sean buenos conmigo xD

Seh~ Rin es la seme xD (?)

Era para el concurso de Cz de la Pareja Forzada xD

* * *

Las notas de la tan conocida canción comenzaron a sonar.

Era una canción que todo el mundo reconocía, de la que todo el mundo se había enamorado.

Era una canción que ella, en definitiva, odiaba.

Y por eso en ese mismo instante estaba odiando ser la siguiente que cantaría. Por que tenía que estar viendo el escenario para poder hacerlo mucho mejor.

Como era su meta con su hermano.

Se fijó en el escenario.

La luz fue subiendo lentamente y una vuelta, primero de la reina de Vocaloid, la famosa diva de coletas y cabello verdoso, y ojos turquesas, después de la penúltima, la famosa joven de largo cabello rosado y ojos azules, como sus uñas, de larga falda y buen torso.

Miro fijamente a Miku mientras daba vueltas en el escenario cantando la primera parte de la canción, y luego, cuando comenzó a cantar la mayor con su tono de voz sensual, seductor y dulce sintió celos de la joven de dieciséis años.

Nunca había odiado a Miku, siempre la había admirado, y era cierto que un poco de rivalidad quedaba bien por eso cantó "Gekokujou" con su hermano.

Nunca había odiado a Miku, hasta que llegó Luka.

Con su perfecta pronunciación inglesa, su largo cabello del color de las flores del cerezo, con sus brillantes ojos color azul, sus sedosas, largas y negras pestañas adornando y creando preciosas sombras en sus pómulos del color del melocotón.

Nunca había odiado a Miku hasta que llegó Luka.

Y cantaron Magnet.

La relación prohibida que mostraba la canción era justamente una cosa que ella envidiaba de la peliverde.

El videoclip de la canción había sido fácil de hacer, mostrar la relación a escondidas que llevaban, gracias a la sociedad.

Detrás de ellas en la gran pantalla estaba el momento del beso. Del único beso que había en toda la canción.

Estuvo a punto, de salir a jorobar el espectáculo, de llevarse a su "hermana mayor", de raptarla y besarla ella, hacerle olvidar los labios de la joven diva que andaba a su lado.

Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia, apagó las luces, salió al escenario, tomo de la mano a la mayor y… simplemente… se la llevó.

La noche cerrada cayó sobre sus cuerpos mientras la pequeña rubia tomaba de la muñeca a la de mayor estatura y huía con ella.

Mientras se alejaban, del ruido, del caos de la gente y de las miradas indiscretas.

Oyó como las luces se encendieron con un chasquido y comenzaba la música, su hermano, entonó las primeras notas, cómplice de su fuga.

Cuando comenzó oír los jadeos de la persona de detrás de ella paró y le soltó la mano.

Inmediatamente supo que ella había colocado sus manos en las piernas y flexionado las un poco, separando los pies y juntando las rodillas. Jadeaba cansada, más ella no se giró.

Cuando la joven de largo cabello recuperó el aliento carraspeó un poco, e indignada comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Rin? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!

La rubia no contestó y siguió sin mirarla.

La de cabello rosado le tomó la mano molesta y fue entonces cuando se giró.

—Creo que te he secuestrado.

—¡Sí eso ya lo veo! —Pero al darse cuenta de la mirada molesta de la pequeña calló. Sabía como se las gastaba la Kagamine mayor.

—En medio de un concierto. —Asintió pensativa. Y sonrió —No he podido evitarlo. ¿Sabes?

Sus ojos aguamarina estaban brillantes como a punto de llorar, la mayor se acercó y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rin?

—Tenía tanta envidia de Miku~nee-chan que yo no… —Entonces se le fue la voz, y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer preciosos cristales de agua y sal, unos cristales líquidos, que para Megurine, eran casi más preciados que una estrella.

Y ella no quería que salieran de su joyero. Donde las guardaba celosamente.

Besó las lágrimas de la rubia mientras murmuraba algo parecido a una nana.

Hasta que se calmó.

—¿Por qué?

Se puso de puntillas y rozó con sus labios los de la joven pelirosada, ella entreabrió la boca sorprendida y la rubia aprovechó para hacer su invasión.

Su lengua recorrió toda su cavidad, rozando algunas zonas que hicieron que la mayor sintiera escalofríos de puro placer.

La pequeña lo notó y prefirió subir más el nivel de pasión del beso.

Se separó y pegó pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, mientras su "presa" se debatía entre gemir abiertamente o guardarse los gemidos.

Volvió a besar sus labios y atrapó el inferior entre sus dientes al separarse, luego un roce suave y dulcemente inocente y se separó por fin, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

El fuego llenó la noche y a ambas les sorprendió que nadie notara el humo que despendían sus cuerpos.

Pero claro, aquel fuego, no era visible, y solo lo notaban las personas que ardían en aquella llama de la pasión.

Una pasión prohibida, escondida y oculta a la vista de todo el mundo.

Una pasión que era igual a la que rezaba Magnet.

Una pasión, que algún día, al igual que en esa canción, tendría que terminar.

* * *

Oh dios... Ni yo me creo que haya escrito esto xDUu

¿Me merezco un... comentario xD?


End file.
